Shots Fired
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: A collection of one-shots exploring the daily struggle being a Vongola Boss. Includes many themes and many pairings...but mainly 27K/2795. Chapter 2: Reborn values tradition above all
1. I think I broke him

**Because what else you do when you have ten other stories that need to be updated? Write one more**

 **[** Or when Kyoko breaks Tsuna... **]**

 **Pairing:** 27K/2795

 **Rating:** T-...safety reasons _obviously..._

 **Prompt:** cake

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, only the random grammatical mistakes I make in the process...

Enjoy.

…

…

Kyoko hummed to herself as she made her way towards the grand doors, her legs skipping every now and then. She looked down at the tray she was holding and smiled. It had been the first time she tried one of the new recipes the maids had shown her. A cake extravaganza with five layers of different flavors, colorings with cream in between and nuts and strawberries topping the chocolate coating that fell like sweet heaven all over it. She had put two slices; one for him and one for her –well _two_ slices for her if he didn't like it, but seeing he was too shy and too much of a gentleman to say otherwise, Kyoko betted he would eat anything she gave him.

She giggled as she recalled the last time he had tasted her cookies. Lambo had been playing in the kitchen again and switched the salt and sugar jars –honestly almost fifteen and he still acted like five– and she had put salt in the dough. She hadn't realized the mistake until the very next morning when she took a bite with her morning tea. She had spit the crumbs out faster than she could breathe –how had he managed to eat a whole bowl of them, she'll never know. Kyoko blushed; _that's Tsu-kun for you…_

"Sawada-san." The gruff voice made her look up and smile.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! I've told you many times _Kyoko_ is fine, no need to act so formally." then she bit her lip, blushing, "Besides calling me _Sawada-san_ is a bit too early… Tsu-kun and I are still…"

The storm guardian smiled at her, "Of course, Kyoko-san, whatever you want. You are going to see Juudaime, right?"

"Un! I made cake and I'm taking him a slice. Tsu-kun had been so tired lately with all the paperwork, he hardly takes a break." She said as her teeth worried her lip, "Eto, by the way Gokudera-kun, why are you here? Usually when I come you are there helping him, did something happen?"

The silver haired man frowned as he run a hand through his long bangs, "Ah. A deal with one of the families we are allied is going down the drain so I have to go there to negotiate again in Juudaime's place." He clicked his tongue as he focused out of the window, "They had been troubling Juudaime with so much paperwork and business contracts lately, he's close to insanity. So please, Kyoko-san." He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Continue lighting Juudaime's day with tea and cake. You are the only one who can bring him out of his funk!"

She blinked once, twice, before a blush took over her face, making her ears throb, "O-Of course. I'll do my b-best!"

She bid him goodbye then and slowly made her way towards the grand doors of his office, the Vongola insignia curved on the twin doors. Balancing the tray in one hand she fixed her clothes; a yellow sundress reaching just above her knees and a long sleeved buttoned shirt to keep her shoulders and exposed arms from the cold. She blushed as she remembered Gokudera-kun's words and as she knocked twice, she hoped her face hadn't been as red as she felt it.

She found him in between stacks of paperwork, scowling down at a single document Kyoko deemed it to be that business contract Gokudera-kun was referring to earlier. And from the looks of it he was absorbed by it. Sighing she let the tray on the coffee table by the couch and approached his desk. He still hadn't noticed her. Smiling softly, she leaned over and glanced down at the paper and then looked up at him. His brows were merged and his nose was scrunched up cutely as he clicked his tongue and a soft curse rolled down his tongue.

Smiling again she placed her index finger at his merged brows, "If you keep frowning like that, you'll get worry-lines faster than scheduled, you know."

He glanced up at her surprised, tired chocolate eyes locking with her own as he smiled tiredly at her, "Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I'm a little busy." She noted the tired tone in his voice and sighed softly.

"So I've been told." She glanced to the document as well, "Do you need help with it?"

The young boss moaned as he run a hand over his face, "Nah, don't worry yourself with it. I'll do something about it… _somehow…_ "

"Tsu-kun." He hummed in response as he raised his head again to her and she leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips. She heard his pen falling and felt his fingers caressing her cheek. She pulled back and smiled when he pouted, "Have you had anything to eat yet?" he frowned at her and she held back a sigh, "It's after four, you know."

"Ah, damn it. How long have I been cooped up with this…" he wondered out loud, his hands flying to his maroon hair ruffling the already untamed mane.

Kyoko stood up and went around the desk and took his hands on hers, "Long enough to deserve a break. Come on, you haven't eaten anything since morning." She dragged him to the leather couch across the room, "Plus, I made cake and I _really_ _need your opinion, Tsu-kun_." She bit her lip as she shot him her famous puppy eyes, restraining herself from grinning when she saw him gulp because _she had already won_ –then again he was already dead-tired, so he wouldn't have thought of putting up fight at all.

He sprawled on the couch with a groan and pulled his tie as Kyoko brought the cake forward. She saw him close his eyes as he took the spoon in his mouth and hummed as the soft texture melted in his mouth, "Hmm… chocolate, blueberry, raspberry, strawberry…" he hummed again and Kyoko bit her lower lip in anticipation. Then he leaned forward and taking hold of her chin he kissed her fully on the lips, "… _caramella…_ "

Her heart did somersaults; she liked it when he spoke Italian. She felt his grin and her fingers curled at his pants, "Correct, _Decimo-sama_ …" He kissed her again, this time he took his time allowing himself to take her all in. His hands went to her waist and her head, bringing her closer. She raised her hands and hooked her thumbs on his vest, feeling his chest pulse from beneath her palms. Tsuna bit her lip and she gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth, exploring as it went. She felt his long fingers tangle with her hair and he slowly pulled her closer, their bodies flushed together.

Feeling a little rebellious, Kyoko moved to her knees and smoothly slid on his lap. She heard him hiss and she bit her lip; _how long had it been since they last were this close? How long had it been since he touched her like that?_ His hands went to her hips, his fingertips burning her skin through the dress. His mouth moved to her throat and a shuddered breath left her lips. He placed butterfly kisses on her skin, slowly moving to the base of her throat. She moaned softly, her head tilting and her hair making a waterfall over her shoulder. Her fingers tightened on his vest and his hands tightened their grip on her hips, bringing her closer.

 _Too long…_

The phone suddenly rung and both of them jumped in surprise.

"Fu–" Tsuna bit his tongue and didn't let the curse slip. Kyoko gripped his shoulders to balance herself, heaving and blushing, her heart beating like a drum against her ribcage. She heard Tsuna growl and turned to glare at his mobile. Kyoko was sure if looks could kill, the phone would have been smash to smithereens. And that made her blush more.

"Sorry." He said and carefully picked her up and sat her to the side while he almost stomped his way to his desk. With another growl he picked it up. Kyoko was left there at the couch, blinking and blushing as she watched her fiancé talk in fluent Italian. Biting her lip she tried to fix her clothes as she stole more glances from the young boss; he spoke, he clicked his tongue, he spoke again, his eyes started twitching, a vein popped in his temple and he spoke again. _Ah, it must be for the contract…_

"Damn it…" she heard him curse and saw him run a hand over his face while he placed the phone down. He continued mumbling about ' _stupid mafia, stupid contract, stupid world, I wanted to be a normal well-paid man but_ no, _I had to be a mafia boss…'_ She giggled and slowly approached him. She wrapped her hands around his torso and looked up at him. Her caramel eyes meeting his chocolate browns and saw the annoyance diminish a little.

"He needs help, doesn't he?" she asked and he clicked his tongue.

"They aren't listening to him at all. They asked for me personally. Like honestly, these people…" she smiled up to him and rose to her toes to give him a kiss.

"Well, we can't help it if they want _Decimo-sama_ , right?" he pouted at her and she giggled, biting her lip, "Well, see it the other way. If you go and work things out with that family, I'll–"

What she whispered to him wasn't for any innocent ears and minds. And apparently it hadn't been for his either. Because when Kyoko finished narrating what she was willing to do –she was quite shocked herself, she pulled it through without any stuttering or embarrassing hand gestures– Tsuna's response was silence.

Kyoko blinked, "Tsu-kun?" she blinked again and poked him at the chest. She saw Tsuna's head wobble back and forward, before finally falling back, "Tsu-kun!" she released him and he fell back, his load of paperwork cushioning his fall as his soul seemed to have escaped his red face. Kyoko blinked again and poked his forehead.

"Tsu-kun?" Kyoko brought her hand on her mouth, "Oh my, I think I broke him…"

…

…


	2. Man of tradition

**To all my reviewers/follower/faves, thank you for the support. And for the very first reviewer (** BleachFan15x **) this is for you, dedicated, I'll await for your criticism.**

[Or where everyone learns how traditional a man Reborn is.]

 **Pairings:** 27K/2795, 5986/GokuHaru, fatherly 27R, fatherly 59R, friendship 2759, friendship 9586, friendship 2786

 **Rating:** T-…Reborn's potty mouth

 **Prompt:** proposal

 **Disclaimer:** If owned KHR it wouldn't have been the success it was… I'm seriously hoping it starts again…

Enjoy.

…

…

His day was going great. Really. Not too much paperwork to deal with, strange yet welcoming silence all over the mansion as his loud guardians were all away for missions. No, don't get him wrong, he loved his family. Though if they lowered their decibels whenever they wanted to announce something, it'll be lovely.

So yes, his day has been going great.

"Tsuna-san!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi whimpered in self-loathing; why did Kami-sama hate him so much?

Miura Haru strolled inside his office (after she oh-so-gracefully slammed the doors open) and came up to his desk, slamming her hands on his remaining paperwork.

"Ah, good mor–"

"Tsuna-san!" she yelled again and Tsuna seriously considered getting some earplugs. They would reduce the shrill sounds of his family to normal levels. "Haru needs a favor, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna cocked a brow at his friend, "Favor?" then he paled, "What did you do again, Haru?"

She merely scratched her cheek blushing, "Nothing illegal really! Not like last time…" if possible Tsuna paled more at the mention of _that_. It was a dark day for his family then; though from how normal everyone was the very next day, he probably was the only one eating his nails in worry. "Anyway, I need you to give Goku-chan a day-off on Saturday. Can you, _pleeeeeaaaase?_ "

("How many times have I told you not to call me _that_ in front of Juudaime?!"

"But it's so cute~! I like the way your nose scrunches up cutely and how you blush–"

" _I'm not cute nor do I blush!"_

"See? Cute.")

The Neo Primo blinked up at her, "Eh? Um… I-I can try, but with Hayato-kun I doubt he'll take it…" he said scratching his head, "But… What is it on Saturday, Haru?"

The woman blinked and blushed as she pushed a short lock behind her ear, "Well… You see… That's another favor, too." she fumbled with her jacket and then pulled out a small velvet box. Tsuna felt his jaw drop.

" _Hayato-kun's proposing?!"_

"Eh! That's lovely, Haru-chan!" Tsuna had a mild heart attack when Kyoko popped behind his chair. Her golden hair flowing as she cupped her cheeks with dreamy eyes, "Ah~ I'm so jealous!"

"You shouldn't be jealous, Kyoko." Tsuna paled at the voice, "You are marrying Dame-Tsuna in a month." He should have expected it really. He hadn't seen his Spartan advisor all day after all. He felt his eye twitch as he saw him dropping from the sky in that damn fairy costume again _–seriously what the hell was up with those costumes?_

"I know, Reborn-kun, but that _doki-doki_ feeling you get when you wait for the answer is amazing~!" she glanced at him, "Ne, Tsu-kun, let's do it again!"

Tsuna was about to answer her that _he would gladly relive it, if they dropped the part where he ran around the mansion screaming as he dodged bullets, a kangaroo and death-threats of not being man enough to pop the question first_ , but seeing the devious glint in Reborn's eyes made him shut up. It didn't help that Leon started to glow and taking the form of a gun. He thought the small animal and his master would be more than willing to enact it again.

"Ah, yes! But you see this isn't Goku-chan's ring." All eyes were on her, "Haru bought it! I'll be proposing on Saturday night!" As Kyoko trotted to her best friend squealing and talking about plans and cakes and receptions and _a double wedding_ , Tsuna was sure he was the only one feeling cold all of a sudden. He was more than sure when a bullet lodged inches from his head.

" _Why are you shooting me?!"_

"Because you are the fucking boss of a breaking Famiglia. You should be setting the example, Dame-Tsuna, not breaking the ancient laws."

"How's that my fault! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly." And he promptly shot four more times. Tsuna scrambled out of the way but he quickly got pinned to the wall with a canister at his nose and a glare. "You are my student, Dame-Tsuna. How do you think it seems as not only my student _–the Vongola Neo Primo– but_ his right hand man didn't have enough balls to ask their women to matrimony?" he cocked Leon and Tsuna gulped, "You are the first of the Vongola bosses that have to deal with something like that. Not even Ottavo had that and she was a damn _woman_ , Dame-Tsuna."

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as Tsuna stared at the gun, Reborn drilled holes in his head with his glare and the girls' giggling chatter behind them. Then the phone rang and Tsuna took a breather as Reborn picked it up. He didn't speak but seeing his ex-tutor's small shoulders tense he gulp; _what happened now?_

"Why, yes, Juudaime is here, _Goku-chan_." Kami they were all going to die, "But he can't talk right now, he's busy dodging bullets." As he shot another round to him, Tsuna was sure he saw Leon smirk. "Why yes, _Goku-chan_ , he'll be fine. Not sure if you'll survive though after I'm done with you." Reborn's dark eyes sharpened and his long, curly sideburns looked very similar to horns, "What do I mean?" Tsuna gulped, feeling very sorry for his friend, "I'm very disappointed. I expected this from Dame-Tsuna but _you_ , Gokudera Hayato, _you_ I thought you'll do the difference." Tsuna saw Reborn tighten his hand on the phone and prayed they won't be having any casualties today, " _Letting your woman making the first step is a disgraceful thing for a man and a Mafioso, Gokudera Hayato._ You are a disgrace to the family. When you come back alive, I'll bury your corpse next to your precious Juudaime until you both understand how a man should act! You are Italian! You should have those things screwed in your brain!" There was silence as Hayato screamed in the other line –probably apologies for whatever he had done– as Reborn shot another bullet towards Tsuna. The young boss scrambled to dodge, " _A man should propose first to his woman, Gokudera Hayato._ Just come back so I can kill you properly."

Tsuna gulped as his advisor slammed down the phone and smirked at him, "Well then, Dame-Tsuna. Let's start with you first."

"N-Not fair! You already did that when Kyoko-chan proposed!" a bullet merely missed his ear; _he shouldn't have mentioned that._

"You are the Boss of this family. It's only tradition you share the pain of your fellow comrades." Tsuna sweat-dropped; he was making this up as he went. Leon shifted to a shotgun and Tsuna paled, "I suggest you run, Dame-Tsuna."

(Needless to say that day the maids had to clean more than just broken, expensive antique vases seeing as Reborn managed to destroy the entire hallway and a training room. And as Hayato came running –he had abandoned his mission for the sake of saving his dear Juudaime– Reborn promptly continued shooting at them as the two (Dame-Duo as Reborn said) tried so very hard to avoid bullets, missiles, yellow beams, kicks and punches.

At the end of it all was a full blown lecture of how it was a man's duty to propose to his woman and how back in his day things was done properly. He sounded more like a pissed off grandpa to Tsuna, which _of course_ Reborn managed to hear it and started shooting again.

Honestly, so much for his peaceful day.)


End file.
